dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaida
Kaida, a former Ōmukade, a Youkai that took the form of a giant centipede, is one of the two Rooks of Miriam Kimaris. She possesses a massive crush on Miriam due to saving her in the Familiar Forest and taking her with her, which to her, makes Miriam her "lover" and the single most important person to her in her life, even higher than herself. Because of her former race, she loves to torment Dragons, whether they just have a Dragon-type Sacred Gear, can transform into them, or are half-blooded or full-blooded Dragons. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Kaida has the appearance of a petite girl with cute red eyes that glitter, but which never move nor blink, giving them a creepy vibe for people who stare into her eyes for too long, and her mauve hair is tied up in twin chignon and falling down to her shoulder, with an appearance as if they are insect legs. The only skin she bares is her face. She always wears a traditional Japanese attire that has a maid theme with the color scheme being that of black and white, with some red mixed in, in the form of insect legs going across the chest and down the skirt. Her true form is that of a giant centipede, with it having dark purple armor across its entire body, with some black on the sides and near the face, which appears to contain other faces, much to the disgust of any onlookers. Immense in size, easily dwarfing buildings, with its full length being able to wrap around a mountain several times, it is easily fifteen-meters wide and several, several, times longer. A very antagonizing and intimidating form, one which Kaida takes to fight at full power. Personality Kaida is a kind, honest, patient, highly respectful to others, and, all around, a good person (except to Dragons). Though she is rather ferocious and aggressive because of her former species, she can be described as a good girl by those who don't know her well. That said, because of her major crush on Miriam, which is placed on a touch too crazy-level for an ordinary person, she can be extremely ruthless and bloodthirsty in battle, while out of it, she'll exhibit any bad traits that Miram possesses, just so the weird King would like her more because of it. For example, when Miriam wants to take a bath filled with blood on a random day, Kaida will prepare in advance and have the blood warmed up to Miriam's favorite temperature. Since Miriam also has an interest in young-looking girls, Kaida uses Transformation-type magic to keep herself looking just as young-looking as her King. If one wishes to find Kaida, one only needs to search for Miriam, because she is always with or near her, watching her every move like your typical stalker. Most find her too weird to even want to be around, especially if that person is a Dragon, or related to one. Because of her origins, Kaida will torment any Dragon she finds. Because her digestive fluids are poisonous to Dragons, the scaled-beings will usually flee at sight, or try to fend off the Ōmukade if they are too prideful to flee or if they are powerful. However, in most situations, the Dragon will be defeated due to their abilities directly countering that of a Dragon. If the Dragon ignores or tries to flee, however, the Ōmukade will instead torment the Dragon for as long as it can, before attempting to finish them off. Kaida, much like her ancestors, also exhibit this trait. Towards Bedivere, who possesses the Dragon-type Sacred Gear [Twice Critical] and to Esther Buné, who can transform into a Dragon, she torments them mercilessly with pranks. Though it isn't to the point of driving them away from Miriam, she will get as much fun out of them as possible, and because of her close relations with Miriam, she believes she will not get into any amount of trouble. This, however, leads to Esther and Bedivere trying to stay away from her, with the former outright despising her and the former being too kind to truly hate her, and instead understand that she is only doing it because of her nature. But that doesn't stop Kaida from messing with them any chance she gets. History Kaida was born in the Familiar Forests, however, due to not showing any form of talent, she was abandoned by her mother, a powerful Ōmukade who took up residence as far from Tiamat as she could, due to the Dragon King being too powerful to torment on a daily basis. It was also a method in order to preserve her life, as the Dragon King had previously attempted to kill her when she first tried to torment her. At being left alone in an unfamiliar place, Kaida quickly began to become fearful and everything that moved. She was so scared, that she even forced herself to ignore her hunger and instead feasted on leaves and the trees of roots, even though Ōmukade is carnivorous. Because of this, her body weakened and she was left in a state where anything could happen to her; she was starved to the point of being dizzy. However, much like a shining prince on a white horse, Kaida encountered a young Devil who took interest in the insect Youkai and, instead of making a Contract with the Ōmukade, she decided to reincarnate her as her Rook. However, the soon-to-be-named Kaida was deathly afraid of Miriam and had attempted to run away from her. When Miriam caught up, she then attacked. However, the young girl merely let Kaida bite into her shoulder and gently held her close to her body. After a few minutes of struggle, Kaida finally stopped and became curious in the girl instead of afraid. After explaining what she wanted, Kaida became nervous, but she eventually agreed, thus, resulting in her reincarnation. Because of her bravery, Miriam named her "Kaida" which meant "Little Dragon" in Japanese, which she chose because Youkai originated from there. Afterward, Kaida grew to absolutely love Miriam and would do anything for her, even die if it was for her. Powers and Abilities ' High Demonic Power' - Due to her ferocious nature, she trains very effectively in order to take down any Dragon and nuisance to Miriam. Because of this, her demonic power has only grown to the point that it matches High-class Devils, though this could have also been because of her natural talent. Immense Strength - Due to getting reincarnated as a Rook and because of her species' natural strength, her physical power is high, even for a Rook. This makes her someone who can physically fight at Sairaorg's base level without much difficulty, much to Sairaorg's glee. Enhanced Speed - Though speed is not her strong suit, she is incredibly agile, in her original form or not. She can even be compared to a Knight and is sometimes mistaken as one due to her quick speed and maneuverability. Immense Endurance - Due to getting reincarnated as a Rook and because of her species' natural endurance and durability, her body, whether her transformed one or the original one, is very tough. She can take several attacks, be they physical or magical, and get up just fine. However, if human saliva is used, then her defense becomes the same as paper, basically. *'Thick Carapace' - When taking her original form, the armor that surrounds her body increases her defense by a considerable margin, making her even more difficult to damage. However, as a trade-off, her body size becomes ridiculous and easy to hit, even with her great speed, with her face serving as a major weak point. Immense Stamina - Due to her training and unwavering spirit, Kaida will never stay down even when tired. This increased her stamina alongside her training and allows her to even keep up with Sairaorg when training, much to his delight. Keen Senses - As a Ōmukade, she naturally possesses sharp senses and when she was reincarnated as a Devil, they were increased even more so. She can also tell when a Dragon is near and will start to drool at the thought of tormenting them. Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Because of her daily training with her peerage members, alone, or with Sairaorg, she became able to fight up in close quarters, however, it isn't her specialty when in her transformed body. When in her original state, she usually takes to ramming others or cutting them with her many, many legs. Lethal Venom - The venom that she can produce can kill most beings, however, it can be resisted. But unlike most other species, a Dragon will easily fall prey to her venom, due to it being made to specifically kill them. The venom is located in her fangs. Acidic Digestive Fluid - The digestive fluid inside her stomach is incredibly acidic, to the point that it'd melt through the ground at an astonishingly fast pace. Because of its anti-Dragon nature, it can easily melt through the scales of a Dragon, even faster than the ground. However, powerful Dragons can shake off this acid before it deals any real damage. *Upon touch with a Dragon's flesh, it can also drain their strength, slowly paralyzing them as the acid burns through their bodies. It can eventually lead to their deaths. Expert Talisman-user - She can utilize talismans, which carry written down spells usually used by an onmyoji, which is a practitioner in Onmyōdō. Her skill in it is top-notch as she can instantly cast most basic spells and takes only a short moment to use more powerful ones. Adept Talisman-maker - She can make talismans and infuse them with her magic and demonic power, giving the thin slips of paper power that she can call upon at any moment. However, she sometimes messes up the seal on it or accidentally tears the paper while making them, frustrating her to no end. Transformation Magic - She can transform herself into any human-like form, though she usually uses it to make herself look like a young girl, though with insect-like properties. Flight - Kaida can fly with her bat-like wings due to her being a reincarnated Devil. She dislikes using them, however. Trivia *Kaida's physical appearance is based on Entoma Vasilissa Zeta from Overlord. **Her physical appearance when she takes on her original form is based on Elder Centipede, which is from One Punch Man. **Her name ironically means "Little Dragon". **Her ability to use talisman in battle is in reference to part of Entoma's skills. *The reason why she is so much in love with Miriam is that I wanted a "yandere" in her peerage. *She is not actually lovers with Miriam but always says that she is and that one day, they'll be married. Miriam's protests (if there are any) are ignored. *She wishes to become a King herself and fill her peerage with only Dragons so that she can torment them forever. **She also wants to make the Dragon Kings part of her peerage so that she can show the world that she is the strongest Ōmukade. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Deus Vult